Die Trilogie
right|300px ‚Die Schwarzen Juwelen’ ist eine mehrteilige Fantasy-Buchreihe der amerikanischen Schriftstellerin Anne Bishop. Auf Deutsch erschien der erste Band ‚Dunkelheit’ im Jahr 2005. Band 1: Dunkelheit Daemon Sadi wird seit Jahrhunderten von Dorothea SaDiablo, der Hohepriesterin Haylls, als Lustsklave an andere Höfe oder an ihren Hexensabbat verliehen. Er trägt den Ring des Gehorsams, durch den ihm Schmerzen zugefügt werden können, außerdem wird er dadurch erpresst, dass sein Halbbruder Lucivar Yaslana in Pruul als Sklave gehalten wird. Vor einiger Zeit haben beide eine Prophezeiung von Tersa bekommen, die besagt, dass Hexe kommen wird. An diese Hoffnung klammert er sich und eines Tages ist es tatsächlich so weit, dass er sie trifft. Allerdings ist Jaenelle zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Kind und ihre Familie weiß nicht, wer oder was sie ist. Sie haben nicht einmal Ahnung, dass sie überhaupt Juwelen trägt, da sie die einfachste Kunst kaum beherrscht. Sie erzählt viele Geschichten, die allesamt als Hirngespinste abgestempelt werden, wodurch man sie schon früh als ein ‚unausgeglichenes Kind’ bezeichnet hat. Immer wieder wird sie nach Briarwood, eine Klinik, geschickt. Doch dort werden Kinder alles andere als behandelt und umsorgt. Am Ende wird auch sie von den Männern dort derart misshandelt, dass ihr Leben an einem seidenen Faden hängt. Surreal, die sich ebenfalls in Beldon Mor, der Heimatstadt Jaenelles, aufhält, rettet sie aus Briarwood und bringt sie zu Cassandras Altar. Dort versuchen Daemon und Saetan sie zurück zu holen, da sie sich tief in ihr Inneres Netz zurückgezogen hat. Es gelingt Daemon nur zum Teil, doch Jaenelle bleibt am Leben. Er trägt schwere geistige Schäden davon und er verliert Jaenelle aus den Augen, da sie zu Saetan nach Kaeleer gebracht wird Band 2: Dämmerung Nach zwei Jahren in einer Art komatösem Zustand erwacht Jaenelle im Alter von 15 Jahren. Daemon und Surreal unterdessen wissen nicht, was mit ihr geschehen ist und ob sie tatsächlich überlebt hat. Der Kriegerprinz will seinen Bruder Lucivar aus Pruul holen, doch Dorothea und Hekatah haben ihm das blutige Laken, in dem Jaenelle am Altar eingewickelt gewesen war, vorgehalten. In der Annahme, sie sei tot und Daemon habe sie getötet, verstößt Lucivar diesen und Daemons Kelch (sein Geist) zersplittert. Er landet im Verzerrten Reich. Jaenelle unterdessen kann sich an die schicksalhafte Nacht auch nicht mehr erinnern, da sie noch nicht bereit dazu ist, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Als sie 17 ist, findet sie Lucivar schwer verletzt, da der sich im Zuge eines Selbstmordversuches in eine der gefürchteten Schluchten gestürzt hat. Mittlerweile vollständig zu einer Schwarzen Witwe und Heilerin ausgebildet, setzt sie alles daran, um ihn genesen zu lassen, was letztlich gelingt. Lucivar bleibt in Kaeleer und dient Jaenelle schließlich. Einige Zeit später kehren auch ihre Erinnerungen zurück und sie macht sich auf die Suche nach Daemon, von dem keiner weiß, wo er sich befindet – außer, dass er noch immer in Terreille, dem Lichtreich ist. Sie kann seinen Kelch wieder zusammensetzen, doch für mehr reicht ihre Kraft nicht mehr aus und er weiß auch nicht, dass sich Jaenelle in Kaeleer befindet. In der Zwischenzeit hat Hexe der Dunkelheit ihr Opfer dargebracht und trägt nun 6 mitternachtsschwarze Juwelen. Nach einem Überfall auf die Insel Sceval, der Heimat der Einhörner, sind viele dieser wunderschönen Geschöpfte tot. In einem Anfall von Wut und Verzweiflung rettet Jaenelle und der um sie befindliche Hexensabbat, bestehend aus anderen jungen, starken Frauen aus ganz Kaeleer und engen Freundinnen, was zu retten ist. Doch der dunkelsten Königin der Geschichte des Blutes, dem lebenden Mythos, wird klar, dass sie Kaeleer nur schützen und retten kann vor derartigen Übergriffen, wenn sie einen Hof gründet und auch die Landstriche der Verwandten Wesen unter sich vereint. So kommt es dazu, dass der Dunkle Hof gegründet wird. Von nun an regiert Hexe im Schwarzen Askavi offiziell über ganz Kaeleer – bis auf Kleinterreille. Band 3: Schatten Nach einer längeren Zeit der Genesung findet sich Daemon Sadi schließlich in Kaeleer ein, zusammen mit Surreal SaDiablo und seiner ehemaligen Ziehmutter. Über den Dienstbasar muss jeder Einwanderer aus dem Lichtreich für eine bestimmte Zeit einer Hexe aus Kaeleer dienen, doch Lucivar spürt ihn auf und so kommt der Kriegerprinz zusammen mit seiner Begleitung schließlich an Jaenelles Hof. Nach einer anstrengenden Zeit, in der keiner von beiden weiß, wie er sich dem anderen gegenüber verhalten soll, kommen sich Jaenelle und Daemon endlich näher und er füllt den Gefährtenposten an ihrem Hof aus, für den er seiner Meinung nach geboren wurde. Doch wird von Dorothea SaDiablo und Hekatah ein Plan geschmiedet, der dazu führt, dass Jaenelle all die Kraft aufwenden muss, die ihr mit ihren Juwelen zur Verfügung steht. Sie schafft es, dass die Blutgesellschaft reicheübergreifend vom Makel befreit wird, muss jedoch einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen: Ihr Körper verkraftet den Rückstoß kaum und sie verliert ihre dunklen Juwelen. Sie kann nur dadurch gerettet werden, dass die Verwandten Wesen, die stärksten Träumer, fest daran glauben, dass sie überleben wird. Doch ihre Macht ist verloren und der Dunkle Hof löst sich offiziell auf, wenngleich das gesellschaftliche Gefüge um die junge Frau bestehen bleibt. Weitere Bände Band 4: Zwielicht Band 5: Finsternis Band 6: Nacht Band 7: Blutskönigin Band 8: Blutsherrschaft Band 9: Twilight's Dawn (Bisher nur auf Englisch erschienen) Die Charaktere der Bücher 'Protagonisten' Jaenelle Angelline: Der Hauptcharakter der Bücher. Geborene Schwarze Witwe und Königin und Heilerin. Sie ist die so genannte Hexe, der lebende Mythos, fleischgewordene Träume. Hervorgerufen durch die Träume aller Wesen von Blut, ist sie ein uraltes Wesen, das anfangs im Körper eines kleinen, hageren blonden Mädchens wohnt. Im Laufe der Geschichte wird klar, dass sie bereits laut Geburtsrecht 12 ungeschliffene Juwelen von Weiß bis Schwarzgrau trägt, dazu 13 ungeschliffene Schwarze Juwelen. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit im frühen Erwachsenenalter verwandeln sich 6 der Schwarzen Juwelen in Mitternachtsschwarze Juwelen. Nach der Säuberung der Reiche in Band 3 verliert sie fast ihr Leben und ihre Macht und erhält ein neues Juwel: Schatten der Dämmerung. Dieses ist einzigartig und ermöglicht ihr das Leben, das sie sich immer gewünscht hat; ohne die Verpflichtung einer regierenden Königin und der Einsamkeit, die die vorherige Macht mit sich gebracht hatte. Daemon Sadi: Ein Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Rot trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er die Schwarzen Juwelen und wird damit zum stärksten Mann in der Geschichte des Blutes, ein wenig stärker sogar noch als sein Vater, Saetan SaDiablo. Seit seiner Geburt ist er in der Obhut von Dorothea SaDiablo, muss später als Lustsklave sowohl ihr als auch denen dienen, an die sie ihn ‚verleiht’ und prägt dadurch einen gewissen Sadismus aus, wodurch er seinen Beinamen ‚der Sadist’ erhält. Dennoch verliert er nie seinen unerschütterlichen Glauben daran, dass er geboren wurde, um der Liebhaber von Hexe zu werden, der ihn am Leben und bei Verstand hält. Seine Mutter ist Tersa, eine zerbrochene und wahnsinnige Schwarze Witwe. Außerdem ist er eine geborene Schwarze Witwe, was ebenfalls einzigartig in der Geschichte des Blutes ist, da er ein Mann ist. Lucivar Yaslana: Ein eyrischer Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Rot trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Schwarzgraue Juwelen. Sein Vater ist Saetan SaDiablo, seine Mutter Luthvian Yaslana, eine Eyrierin. Auch er befindet sich seit seiner Kindheit in der Obhut von Dorotheas Hof und wird später als Sklave gehalten, um ein Druckmittel gegen Daemon in der Hand zu haben. Saetan SaDiablo: Ein Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Rot trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Schwarze Juwelen, wodurch er nach seinem Sohn Daemon der zweitstärkste Mann in der Geschichte des Blutes ist. Er hat sich von Cassandra zu einer Schwarzen Witwe ausbilden lassen, was ihn einzigartig macht. Außerdem ist er der Herrscher über die Hölle und der Hohepriester des Stundenglases. Als Jaenelle 14 Jahre alt ist und aus einem langen Koma erwacht, adoptiert er diese als seine Tochter. Schon vor vielen Jahrtausenden hat er sich dazu entschieden, ein Hüter zu werden, einer der lebenden Toten. War mit Hekatah verheiratet. 'Antagonisten' Dorothea SaDiablo: Eine Schwarze Witwe und Priesterin, die Rot trägt. Sie hat sich selbst zur Hohepriesterin Haylls ernannt. Hekatah: Eine dämonentote Schwarze Witwe und Priesterin aus Haylls Hundert Familien. Sie trägt Rot und war mit Saetan SaDiablo verheiratet. 'Sonstige' Andulvar Yaslana: Ein eyrischer Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Rot trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Schwarzgraue Juwelen. Bei einem Krieg vor etwa 50.000 Jahren zwischen Terreille und Kaeleer stirbt er und wird zum Dämonentoten, seither gilt er als der Dämonenprinz. Surreal SaDiablo: Eine Nobelprostituierte und Kopfgeldjägerin. Ihre Mutter ist Titian, eine mittlerweile dämonentote Königin und Schwarze Witwe aus dem Volk der Dea al Mon, ihr Vater ist Kartane SaDiablo. Hinter diesem ist sie her, da er ihre Mutter vergewaltigt hatte, wodurch Surreal entstanden war. Sie ist eine einfache Hexe, trägt laut Geburtsrecht Grün und nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit Graue Juwelen. Prothvar Yaslana: Ein eyrischer Krieger, der laut Geburtsrecht einen dunklen Opal (Blutopal) trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Rote Juwelen. Mephis SaDiablo: Ein Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Rot trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Graue Juwelen. Er ist der Sohn von Saetan SaDiablo und Hekatah SaDiablo. Tersa: Eine Schwarze Witwe aus Hayll, die während ihrer Jungrauennacht (?) zerbrochen wurde. Nach einer Vision, die sie aus einem Verworrenen Netz gelesen hat und die sie Lucivar und Daemon unbedingt noch mitteilen musste, lässt sie es zu, dass ihr Verstand endgültig zerbricht und sie dem Wahnsinn anheim fällt. So landet sie im Verzerrten Reich. Luthvian Yaslana: Eine Schwarze Witwe und Heilerin, eine entfernte Nachfahrin von Andulvar Yaslana. Sie ist eine Eyrierin, wobei sie keine Flügel mehr hat. Ihre Jungrauennacht verbringt sie mit Saetan SaDiablo und wird schwanger von ihm, wodurch Lucivar entsteht. Marian Yaslana: Eine eyrische Hexe, die laut Geburtsrecht Rose trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Purpurne Juwelen. Sie hat sich auf die Haushaltsführung spezialisiert und ist daher eine Haushexe, die von ihrer Familie immer recht schlecht behandelt wird. Letztlich verkauft ihr Vater sie sogar im Zuge eines Glücksspiels und sie wird fast vergewaltigt und getötet, bevor sie von Jaenelle gerettet wird. Später heiratet sie Lucivar Yaslana und bekommt zwei Kinder mit ihm, Daemonar und Titian. Daemonar Yaslana: Ein eyrischer Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Grün trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Graue Juwelen. Er ist der Sohn von Marian und Lucivar. Titian Yaslana: Eine eyrische Hexe, die laut Geburtsrecht Aquamarin trägt. Sie ist die Tochter von Marian und Lucivar. Alexandra Angelline: Großmutter von Jaenelle Angelline. Sie ist die Territoriumskönigin von Chaillot und trägt Opal. Sie versucht sich gegen den Einfluss Haylls zu erwehren und die Konflikte im eigenen Land zu lösen. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Jaenelle als ‚unausgeglichenes Kind’ gilt und immer wieder in eine ‚Heilanstalt’, Briarwood geschickt wird. Später wird sie aufgrund einiger Verfehlungen von Hexe ihrer Juwelen beraubt, indem sie zerbrochen wird. Philipp Alexander: Ein Prinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Grün trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Graue Juwelen. Er ist der nicht anerkannte Vater von Jaenelle Angelline und pflegt eine geheime Liebesbeziehung zu Leland. Nachdem Daemon in ‚Dunkelheit’ ungezügelt eine Kraftwelle seiner Schwarzen Juwelen freisetzt, zerbricht Philipps graues Juwel und er kann nur noch Grün tragen. Wilhelmina Benedict: Eine Hexe, die laut Geburtsrecht Purpur trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Saphirne Juwelen. Sie ist die Halbschwester von Jaenelle Angelline und die einzige in deren Heimat Chaillot, die Jaenelle wirklich liebt. Robert Benedict: Ein Krieger, der Gelb trägt. Offiziell gilt er als Vater von Jaenelle und trägt dazu bei, dass das Mädchen immer wieder nach Briarwood geschickt wird. Leland Angelline: Eine Hexe, die Rose trägt. Ist die Mutter von Jaenelle Angelline. Kaelas: Eine Arcerianische Katze und damit ein Verwandtes Wesen. Er ist ein Kriegerprinz und trägt laut Geburtsrecht Opal. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Rote Juwelen. Niemand weiß, woher seine besondere Fähigkeit, jeden durch Juwelenkraft errichteten Schild zu durchdringen, kommt. Er hat bereits als Junges seine Eltern durch Jäger verloren und lebt seither bei Jaenelle. Ladvarian: Ein Verwandter Sceltie-Krieger. Seit er ein Welpe ist lebt er bei Jaenelle und gilt als der Ansprechpartner, wenn es um Verständigung zwischen Menschen und Verwandten Wesen geht. Mrs. Beale: Eine Hexe, speziell eine Haushexe, die gelb trägt und als Küchenchefin auf Burg SaDiablo angestellt ist. Verheiratet mit Mr. Beale. Mr. Beale: Ein Krieger, der Rot trägt. Ist auf Burg SaDiablo als Oberster Butler angestellt. Verheiratet mit Mrs. Beale. Helene: Eine Hexe, die auf Burg SaDiablo als Oberste Haushälterin angestellt ist. Titian: Eine dämonentote Königin und Schwarze Witwe aus dem Volk der Dea al Mon. Da sie gewaltsam von einem Mann getötet wurde, ist sie eine Harpyie und nun in der Hölle deren Königin. Laut Geburtsrecht trägt sie Grün. Sie wurde bereits vor ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit getötet. Cassandra: Eine Königin und Priesterin (?), die laut Geburtsrecht Rot trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Schwarze Juwelen und wird so namentlich zu Hexe, was allerdings schon einige Jahrtausende her ist. Sie strebt danach, eine Mentorin für Jaenelle zu sein, es gelingt ihr aber nie. Schon vor Jahrtausenden hat sie ihren Tod fingiert und entschied sich ebenfalls für ein Leben als Hüterin. Sie bewacht eine Zeit lang eine Heilige Stätte auf einer kleinen Insel in der Nähe von Chaillot. Kartane SaDiablo: Sohn von Dorothea SaDiablo. Zuultah: Die Territoriumskönigin von Pruul. Hält Lucivar Yaslana als Sklaven und steckt ihn sogar in die Salzminen des Territoriums, wodurch er beinahe stirbt. Sylvia: Eine Königin, die laut Geburtsrecht Aquamarin trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Purpurne Juwelen. Sie ist die Bezirkskönigin von Hallaway und hat zwei Söhne. Chaosti: Ein Kriegerprinz der Dea al Mon, der laut Geburtsrecht Grün trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Graue Juwelen. Er dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Karla: Eine Königin und Schwarze Witwe und Heilerin aus Glacia, die laut Geburtsrecht Saphir trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Graue Juwelen. Sie wird Territoriumskönigin Glacias und dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Sceron: Ein Kriegerprinz der Zentauren, der laut Geburtsrecht Opal trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Rote Juwelen. Er dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Aaron: Ein Kriegerprinz aus Dharo, der laut Geburtsrecht Grün trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Rote Juwelen. Er ist später der Gefährte von Khalush und hat eine Tochter mit ihr. Er dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Falonar: Ein eyrischer Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Purpur trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Saphirne Juwelen. Er kommt über den Dienstbasar nach Kaeleer und hat eine kurzzeitige Liebesbeziehung mit Surreal. Khardeen: Ein Krieger, der Saphir trägt. Später ist er der Ehemann von Morghann und hat ein Kind mit ihr. Er dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Thera: Eine Schwarze Witwe, die laut Geburtsrecht Purpur trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Grüne Juwelen. Sabrina: Eine Königin aus Dharo, die Grün trägt. Sie wird später die Territoriumskönigin Dharos. Sie dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Morghann: Eine Königin aus Scelt, die laut Geburtsrecht Purpur trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Grüne Juwelen. Später wird sie die Territoriumskönigin Scelts. Sie dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Theran Grayhaven: Ein Kriegerprinz aus Dena Nehele, der Grün trägt. Er wird verpflichtet Cassidy als Erster Begleiter zu dienen, ist aber mit ihr als Königin nicht zufrieden. Immer wieder gibt es Unruhen wegen ihm und als Kermilla auftaucht erkennt er, dass es sich bei ihr um ’’seine’’ Königin handelt. Ranon: Ein Kriegerprinz der Shaladorer, der laut Geburtsrecht Rose trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er einen Blutopal. Er erkennt Cassidy als seine Königin und dient ihr im Ersten Kreis als stellvertretender Hauptmann der Wache. Er führt eine Liebesbeziehung mit Shira. Rainier: Ein Kriegerprinz, der laut Geburtsrecht Rose trägt. Nach seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält er Opalene Juwelen. Er ist ein guter Freund von Surreal und dient in Jaenelles Zweitem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Morton: Ein Krieger aus Glacia. Er ist Karlas Cousin und dient ihr als Erster Begleiter. Später wird er getötet und schafft den Übergang zum Dämonentoten, woraufhin er sich aus der Welt der Lebenden vollständig zurückzieht. Gabrielle: Eine geborene Schwarze Witwe und Heilerin und Königin der Dea al Mon, die laut Geburtsrecht Opal trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Rote Juwelen (?). Sie wird die Territoriumskönigin Dea al Mons und dient in Jaenelles Erstem Kreis während der Zeit des Dunklen Hofes. Vae: Ein Sceltie und Verwandtes Wesen. Sie ist eine Hexe und trägt laut Geburtsrecht Purpur. Jared Blaed Grayhaven: Ein Kriegerprinz aus Dena Nehele, der Purpur trägt. Aufgrund früherer Misshandlungen durch die regierende Königin entwickelt er sich geistig nur sehr verzögert, was sich jedoch ändert, als er Cassidy kennenlernt. Später dient er dieser als Erster Begleiter. Graufang: Ein Verwandter Wolf, der laut Geburtsrecht Purpur trägt. Shira: Eine Schwarze Witwe und Heilerin der Shaladorer, die Aquamarin trägt. Sie führt eine Liebesbeziehung mit Ranon und dient Cassidy im Ersten Kreis. Kermilla: Eine Königin aus Dharo, die Aquamarin trägt. Schon früher hat sie Cassidy verspottet und letztlich sogar dafür gesorgt, dass deren früherer Hof seine Dienstzeit nicht verlängert und stattdessen ihr dient. Sie kommt nach Dena Nehele und lernt dort Theran kennen, zu dem ein Band zwischen Königin und Kriegerprinz besteht. Cassidy: Eine Königin aus Dharo, die laut Geburtsrecht Tigerauge trägt. Nach ihrem Opfer an die Dunkelheit erhält sie Rosene Juwelen. Sie hat einen Bezirk in ihrer Heimat regiert, bevor ihr Erster Kreis seinen Dienst nicht verlängert hat und zu Kermilla übergelaufen ist. Sie wird von Jaenelle gefragt, ob sie die Aufgabe übernimmt, für ein Jahr lang über Dena Nehele zu regieren. Manny: Eine Hexe, die Weiß trägt. Sie hat Daemon mit aufgezogen und für ihn gesorgt und war eine der wenigen wichtigen Bezugspersonen für ihn. Draca: Die Seneschallin des Bergfrieds. Sie ist schon uralt und besitzt ein reptilienähnliches Aussehen. Sie ist die Frau von Lorn, was aber erst später klar wird. Lorn: Ein riesiger Drache, der in den Kellergewölben des Bergfrieds seine Höhle hat. Seine Schuppen sind die Juwelen, die die Leute des Blutes erhalten Magie der Juwelen In der Welt wird die Magie ‚Kunst’ genannt. Alle Angehörigen des Blutes können Kunst anwenden. Während Blutmänner und –frauen nur so viel Macht zur Verfügung haben, um Wasser zu erwärmen oder einen Stuhl schweben zu lassen, haben diejenigen, die Juwelen tragen, eine weitaus größere Reserve zur Verfügung. Die Juwelen dienen als Reservoir, aus dem die Kraft abgezogen werden kann, dabei gilt: Je dunkler das Juwel, desto mehr Kraft steht einem zur Verfügung. Zudem besitzen Juwelentragende Menschen ein Juwelengepäck. Dieses ist wie ein unsichtbarer, persönlicher Stauraum. Während man mit Weißen Juwelen nur etwa beispielsweise den Platz eines Schuhkartons zur Verfügung hat, vergrößert sich dieser Platz immer weiter, je dunkler das Juwel. Doch die Anwendung von Magie bietet nicht nur Vorteile. Der Körper fordert ebenfalls seinen Tribut, je mehr magische Kraft verbraucht wird oder je nach dem wie groß das Reservoir ist, das gefüllt gehalten werden muss. Je dunkler das Juwel ist, desto mehr Nahrung muss der Mensch, zu dem es gehört, zu sich nehmen. Das jeweilige Juwel hat nur einen Besitzer und kann nicht einfach von einer anderen Person verwendet werden. Es ist also genau auf seinen Träger abgestimmt. Die Verwendung der Kunst ist also auch körperlich anstrengend und je nach Zauber – nach Kraftverbrauch – braucht man umso länger, um das Reservoir wieder aufzufüllen und dementsprechend viel Erholung. Mit der Kunst ist nahezu alles möglich, jedoch hängt dies auch stark von den einzelnen erlernten Fähigkeiten der Person sowie deren Kastenzugehörigkeit ab. Geburtszeremonie Im Alter von ca. sieben Jahren erhält jeder Angehörige des Blutes – meist im Zuge der so genannten Geburtszeremonie – sein Geburtsjuwel. Dieses kann von weiß bis rot alles sein, jedoch nicht dunkler. Im Laufe seiner Kindheit und Jugend lernt er damit umzugehen und hat dann im frühen Erwachsenenstadium die Möglichkeit, zusätzlich zu seinem Geburtsjuwel ein Aufstiegsjuwel zu erhalten. Opfer an die Dunkelheit Bei Männern geschieht das etwa zwei bis drei Jahre früher als bei Frauen, bei diesen ist es etwa Anfang 20 der Fall. (Bei den kurzlebigen Völkern) Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist zieht sich entsprechende Person bei Sonnenuntergang in eine Heilige Stätte zurück, wobei es auch in einem abgeschotteten einfachen Raum stattfinden kann, wenn eine solche gerade nicht in der Nähe ist. Bis zum Sonnenaufgang wird dann das Opfer dargebracht. Dazu kehrt der Angehörige des Blutes in sich selbst ein, hin zu seinem inneren Netz, von dem er dann tiefer zu steigen beginnt. Je nach dem, wie tief man es schafft, erhält man das jeweilige Juwel dazu. Jedoch sind höchstens drei Stufen von seinem Geburtsjuwel ab möglich. Beispiel: Jemand mit Purpur als Geburtsrecht kann maximal einen Saphir als Aufstiegsjuwel erhalten. (Maximal! Es kann auch bei Purpur bleiben oder nur Opal oder Grün werden, wenn man es nicht schafft tiefer in den Abgrund zu steigen.) Die Gelegenheit zu seinem Opfer an die Dunkelheit hat man nur ein einziges Mal. Verpasst man es ist die Chance auf ein dunkleres Juwel vorbei. Zerbrechen der Juwelen Wird man seiner Juwelen beraubt und ist so nur noch in der Lage, einfache Basismagie anzuwenden, gilt man als zerbrochen. Dies kann dadurch passieren, dass man seine Juwelen vollständig leert, bis kein einziger Tropfen macht mehr übrig bleibt. Es ist auch möglich, dass jemand, der dunklere Juwelen trägt, die eigenen Juwelen zerbricht. Auch kann es passieren, dass, wenn eine Woge sehr viel dunklerer Macht ungezügelt auf die eigene Juwelenkraft trifft, die Juwelen, die man trägt, zerbrechen. Die Kasten des Blutes Am zahlreichsten aber auch ganz unten in der Hierarchie sind die Landen. Sie sind keine Angehörigen des Blutes, da sie nicht magiebegabt sind. Danach folgen Blutmänner und –frauen. Darüber befinden sich auf einer Stufe Krieger und Hexen, gefolgt von Prinzen, Heilerinnen und Priesterinnen. Auf der dritthöchsten Stufe stehen Schwarze Witwen, worauf Kriegerprinzen folgen. Diese wiederum sind nur den Königinnen unterstellt, die die Spitze der gesellschaftlichen Rangordnung darstellen. Je höher die Kaste ist, desto weniger Angehörige beinhaltet sie. Männliche Kasten Landenmann: Nichtblut jeden Volkes. Mann des Blutes: Ein allgemeiner Begriff für alle männlichen Blutleute, der sich vor allem auf Männer bezieht, die keine Juwelen tragen. Krieger: Ein Mann, der Juwelen trägt; vom Status her einer Hexe gleichgestellt. Prinz: Ein Mann, der Juwelen trägt; vom STatus her einer Priesterin oder Heilerin gleichgestellt. Kriegerprinz; Ein gefährlicher, äußerst aggressiver Juwelenmann, der nur der Königin unterstellt ist. Weibliche Kasten Landenfrau: Nichtblut jeden Volkes. Frau des Blutes: Ein allgemeiner Begriff für alle weiblichen Blutleute, der sich vor allem auf Frauen des Blutes bezieht, die keine Juwelen tragen. Hexe: Eine Frau des Blutes, die Juwelen trägt, aber nicht zu einer der anderen Kasten gehört; kann sich außerdem auf jede Juwelenfrau beziehen. Heilerin: Eine Hexe, die körperliche Wunden und Krankheiten heilen kann; vom Status her einer Priesterin oder einem Prinzen gleichgestellt. Priesterin: Eine Hexe, die sich um heilige Stätten und Dunkle Altäre kümmert, Heiratsverträge und Vermählungen durchführt und Opferzeremonien leitet; vom Status her einer Heilerin oder einem Prinzen gleichgestellt. Schwarze Witwe: Eine Hexe, die den Verstand heilen kann, an den Verworrenen Netzen von Träumen und Visionen webt sowie Wahnvorstellungen und Gifte studiert hat. Königin: Eine Hexe, die das Blut regiert. Sie wird als das Herz des Landes und moralisches Zentrum des Blutes betrachtet und ist in diesem Sinne der Mittelpunkt der Gesellschaft. Orte Terreille (Lichtreich) Chaillot Ein Inselterritorium, wird regiert von Alexandra Angelline. Beldon Mor - Die Hauptstadt Chaillots. Briarwood - Eine ‚Heilanstalt’, in die so genannte unausgeglichene Kinder geschickt werden Askavi Ein raues, sehr gebirgiges Territorium, durchzogen von Schluchten. Recht mittig im Reich gelegen. Hier steht der Schwarze Askavi. Das Territorium existiert in allen drei Reichen. Ursprüngliche Heimat der Eyrier. Khaldaronschlucht - Blutschlucht - Jagdlager - In die Jagdlager, die im Territorium verstreut sind, werden junge eyrische Kämpfer zur Ausbildung geschickt. Hayll Ein sehr dekadent lebendes Territorium, das immer mehr gesellschaftlich verfällt und pervertiert. Draega – Hauptstadt Haylls Tacea Ein Inselterritorium in der Nähe Chaillots. Dhemlan Territorium im Osten des Reiches, das früher von Saetan SaDiablo regiert wurde. Es existiert in allen drei Reichen. Burg SaDiablo – Die Burg im Lichtreich ist nur noch eine Ruine. Dena Nehele Ein Territorium, das im Osten an Raej grenzt und an dieser Seite vom Tamanara-Gebirge abgeschlossen wird. Grayhaven – Hauptstadt von Dena Nehele(Grayhaven) Shalador – War früher ein eigenständiges Territorium, gehört aber mittlerweile zu Dena Nehele Eyota – Dorf in einem der Shalador-Reservate Raej Ein Territorium, das im Westen durch das Tamanara-Gebirge von Dena Nehele getrennt wird. Zuulaman Eine einstmals existierende Insel, bevor sie von Saetan SaDiablo vernichtet und völlig aus der Geschichte des Blutes gestrichen wurde. Schwarzer Askavi Der Bergfried mit der größten Bibliothek der Welt. Existiert in allen drei Reichen. Er wurde auf der Höhle Lorns gebaut und nicht jedem wird Einlass gewährt Kaeleer (Schattenreich) Dhemlan Territorium, das früher von Saetan SaDiablo regiert wurde. Zwischenzeitlich hat es sein Sohn Mephis verwaltet, bis nun Daemon Sadi der neue Kriegerprinz von Dhemlan ist. Es existiert in allen drei Reichen. Burg SaDiablo - Der Familiensitz der Familie SaDiablo. Erbaut neben einem Dunklen Altar. Amdarh – Hauptstadt Dhemlans. Hallaway – Bezirk in Dhemlan, regiert von Sylvia. Askavi Ein raues, sehr gebirgiges Territorium, durchzogen von Schluchten. Recht mittig im Reich gelegen. Hier steht der Schwarze Askavi. Das Territorium existiert in allen drei Reichen. Die eigentlichen Einwohner hier sind die Rihlander, doch haben sich im Laufe der Zeit auch viele Eyrier hier angesiedelt. Ebon Rih – Das Gebiet um den Schwarzen Askavi herum. Diesem zugehörig. Khaldaronschlucht – Blutschlucht – Jagdlager - In die Jagdlager, die im Territorium verstreut sind, werden junge eyrische Kämpfer zur Ausbildung geschickt. Dea al Mon Ein dicht bewaldetes Territorium, in das nur wenigen Einlass gewährt wird. Glacia Sehr kühles Land, das die meiste Zeit über mit Schnee bedeckt ist. Scelt Ein kleines Inselterritorium. Die Hunderasse der Scelties stammt von hier. Maghre – Hauptstadt Scelts Kleinterreille Hier findet regelmäßig der Dienstbasar statt, der es Einwanderern aus Terreille ermöglicht, bei einer kaeleerischen Hexe einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Wird dieser zur Zufriedenheit erfüllt, darf man nach einer bestimmten Zeit im Schattenreich bleiben. Goth – Hauptstadt Kleinterreilles. Dharo Heimatterritorium von Cassidy. Feine Teppiche und Stoffe stammen von hier. Nharkhava Territorium im Schattenreich. Tajrana – Hauptstadt Nharkhavas Pandar Kaum zugängliches Territorium. Philan Kaum zugängliches Territorium. Heimat der Pixies. Zentauran Kaum zugängliches Territorium. Heimat der Zantauren. Sceval Kaum zugängliches Inselterritorium. Heimat der Einhörner. Tigerlan Kaum zugängliches Territorium. Arceria Abgeschottetes, eisiges Territorium. Heimat der Arcerianischen Katzen. Arachna Ein Inselterritorium, das von den Goldenen Spinnen, den Traumweberinnen, bewohnt wird. Es ist eingeflochten in Verworrene Netze, die tödlich für jene sind, die sich darin verfangen, da die Spinnen nicht wollen, dass jemand ihr Territorium betritt. Fireborn Inseln Abgelegene Inselgruppe, die von den Fireborn-Drachen bewohnt wird. Sie sind Nachfahren der einstigen großen Drachen. Schwarzer Askavi Der Bergfried mit der größten Bibliothek der Welt. Existiert in allen drei Reichen. Er wurde auf der Höhle Lorns gebaut und nicht jedem wird Einlass gewährt Hölle (Dunkles Reich) Insel der Kindelin tôt Eine Insel, die von dämonentoten Kindern bewohnt wird, die durch Erwachsene gestorben sind Territorium der Harpyien Ein Territorium, das von dämonentoten Frauen bewohnt wird, die durch die Hand eines Mannes gestorben sind. Dhemlan Territorium, von Saetan SaDiablo regiert wird. Es existiert in allen drei Reichen. Burg SaDiablo: Residenz des Höllenfürsten Askavi Ein raues, sehr gebirgiges Territorium, durchzogen von Schluchten. Recht mittig im Reich gelegen. Hier steht der Schwarze Askavi. Das Territorium existiert in allen drei Reichen. Khaldaron-Schlucht – Blutschlucht – Schwarzer Askavi Der Bergfried mit der größten Bibliothek der Welt. Existiert in allen drei Reichen. Er wurde auf der Höhle Lorns gebaut und nicht jedem wird Einlass gewährt.